but i'm not slave
by slytherin-parasite
Summary: un shui-chan a bout de nerf, une solution, un changement radical.... mieux vaut lire :p raring M par la suite X3


1 an, une foutue année que je me démène pour arracher un semblant de geste affectueux à cet iceberg de Yuki, à force c'est moi qui suis entrain de changer, enfin d'après ce que dis Hiro.

C'est vrai que je fais une totale déprime c'est dernier temps… mes cheveux ont poussé super vite, j'ai troquer mon style décora contre le style goth., Mes textes s'assombrissent, j'ai plus envie de rien, j'essaie de faire comme si tout aller bien, mais il n'y a que Hiro pour voir clair dans mon jeu.

Aujourd'hui c'est une journée comme les autres qui se termine,je prend mes affaires et je souhaite une bonne soirée au groupe.

« Si on allait prendre un verre tout les trois, histoire de décompresser avant le concert » fit hiro en me tenant la porte.

Je réfléchis un moment et finit par lui répondre

« oui pourquoi pas »

« je ne sais pas trop… » suguru terminais de ranger soigneusement son synthé

hiro haussa les épaules de manière désinvoltes « bah pour une fois tu peux te permettre de faire une folie, non? »

« oui… oui tu as raison » je lui souris chaleureusement pour appuyer ma phrase et lui donner un semblant de sincérité

« j'ai TOUJOURS raison » ria Hiro

« bien sur » et sur mes dernières bonne paroles, nous nous dirigions tout les trois dans notre bar habituel.

Donc rectification : une soirée comme les autres où je rentrerais saoul…étant donner que je ne tiens pas l'alcool, je suis évidemment le premier à rouler sous la table, mais ce soir je me fiche un peut de ça ….je veux oublier, juste pour quelques heures que j'aime quelqu'un qui se fous complétement de mes sentiments

« Je veux boire, boire jusqu'a noyer mon cœur dans l'alcool , peut être que sa calmera un peu la douleur ? oh ! tais-toi mon cœur » fis-je en regardant le fond de mon verre et en essayant à grand peine de ne pas tomber de ma chaise.

« pourquoi c'est toujours quand t'est comme ça que tu sors des phrases aussi belles ? » fit Hiro en posant son verre à son tour

après un verre dans le nez , il est incroyablement dur de se concentrer sur autant de syllabes et mon pauvre petit cerveau peinais à saisir le sens de la phrase et la seule que chose que j'u pu sortir fut un gracieux « de kéééeuwa ? »

suguru poussa un long soupir « ça y est, il est complètement fait »

« c'est pas vrai ! ch'uis pas s-s-s-saoul ! » dis-je, en tapant mon poing sur la table

« bien sur, shui-chan, bien sur » fit hiro en acquiesçant, pas fort convaincu

offusqué par la réaction de mes amis , je répondit « tu me crois pas ? regarde je peut toucher mon nez ….. AIE MON ŒIL ! »

« bon, ça suffit on rentre » Hiro reposa son verre et pris sa veste

Suguru suivit le mouvement « il faudrait peut être appeler yuki pour qu'il le ramène, il est pas franchement en état de rentrer seul.»

Hiro sorti son téléphone portable de sa poche et le passa au plus jeune « ouais, compose le numéro pour moi »

avec le peu de force qu'il me restait, Je mis ma main sur le téléphone pour l'empêcher de continuer, je ne veux absolument pas qu'il me voit comme ça, qui sait pas ce que je pourrais lui dire dans cet état, non, je ne veux pas qu'il vienne.

Suguru me jeta un regard lassé« …. Shuichi enlève ta main … »

« niaaaan, j'veux pas que tu l'appelle » fis- je alors qu'il repoussa ma main

« faut bien qu'on vienne vous récupérez, cessez de faire l'enfant » fit-il, irrité

je tenta ma tête de chien battu et dis « laisse moi ici »

Hiro, lui, finit par céder « ….bon … »

pas le moins du monde toucher par ma tentative désespéré, suguru lacha « non ! c'est hors de question ! »

hiro se retourna vers le jeune et lui lanca un regard interrogateur.

Je le regarda les yeux humides et lui lanca un « pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? »

suguru entraîna hiro plus loin, je n'entendit pas ce qu'il se dire, j'étais trop occuper à essayer de me remettre sur mes jambes, ils revinrent une nouvelle fois vers moi

_**aparté**_ _** hiro-suguru **_

hiro se retourna vers le cadet , attendant visiblement la réponse au pourquoi du comment

suguru finit par prendre la parole « c'est agaçant comme situation, et a chaque mois c'est la même chose ! Sincèrement, combien de temps ca va durée ? Yuki le fout la porte , il s'encours de tes bras et bien évidement, tu cède à ses caprices ! »

hiro tenta de calmer le plus jeune ; « tu connais Shuichi... je suis son meilleur ami , c'est normal qu'il vienne chez moi quand ça va pas »

la tentative fut vaine suguru enchaina « « il a toujours été le plus faible de caractère dans cet relations, yuki ne le ménage pas » je sais, mais pour l'amour de Dieu, qu'il agisse pour une fois en homme et qu'il mette à plat leurs problèmes...tu as **ta** vie et **tes ** problèmes aussi, tu ne peux pas toujours porter les siens sur tes épaules, c'est hors de question, c'est tellement rare que je puisse rester qu'il ne me pourrira pas mon week-end ! , saoul ou non , rupture ou non ! »

hiro soupira et souri, vaincu encore une fois par des arguments indiscutables

hiro et suguru finir par revenir dans la salle où se trouvait shuichi, hiro s'adressa celui-ci « bon j'ai appeler Yuki ,il arrive »

mon visage se décomposa à ses paroles « hiro TU N'EXISTE PLUS ! »

dépité, je me rasseyait, mes jambes avait du mal à supporté mon poids dés à présent. L'alcool l'emporta sur le reste et je sommonolais sur ma chaise , quand je me senti soulevé du sol, j'ouvris un oeil pour voir pourquoi je ne touchais plus le sol, je fis face au regard glacé de mon blond. Je déglutis difficilement, mon estomac fit un noeud, ou étais-ce juste un haut le coeur ? Dur à dire avec tout ce que j'avais avaler.

Nous finissons par arriver dans notre quartier, yuki se gara dans le parking, je tente de m'extirper de la voiture mais mes jambes me font défaut. Je sens deux bras me rattrapé avant que mes genoux n'ai le temps de toucher le sol, je me redresse et le serre à mon tour dans mes bras.

Yuki me toisa « tu te prend encore pour un koala sale gamin ? »

je redresse la tête « … pourquoi t'as jamais une parole gentille a mon égard ? pourquoi t'as jamais un geste tendre ? ….pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dis « je t'aime » ? »

il eu un sourire cruel et finit par prendre la parole« ….tu veux des « je t'aime » ? Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime … mais tu te contenterais de mots qui sonne creux ? Tu es bien vite satisfait…. »

je sens mes larmes me monter au yeux , je frappe mes poing sur son torse ( même si je sais bien qu'a cette instant, la mouche,juste là, passe pourrais lui faire plus mal que moi ) « ….Foiré…. En… foiré….connard…»

Cette fois était la fois de trop, des mots qui sonnent creux .? Je ne comprend pas ce que j'ai fais pour n'avoir droit qu'à toute cette rage de sa part, c'est pas juste ! Je ne mérite pas ça ! Je tente de garder mon calme mais l'alcool n'aidant pas, je me met a tremblé de tout mon long et je ressens à mon tour une rage sur le point d'exploser, un cri au fond de ma gorge que je ne pourrais pas contenir plus longtemps, ça me ronge de l'intérieur depuis trop longtemps, je plaque mes mains sur mes oreilles pour tenté de faire taire les raisonnements de ces mots si dur, en vain. Je sens les larmes roulés sur mes joues, jamais des mots ne m'auront fais aussi mal.

Je sers les poings et hurle à plein poumon « CONNAAAAAAAAARD ! »

je lui hurle toute les insultes que j'ai toujours garder pour moi jusqu'à présent, jusqu'à ce que ma voix vienne à s'éteindre, étouffée par les sanglots.

Yuki me regarde avec des yeux ronds, je tourne les talons et cours dans la direction opposé, il ne cherche pas à me suivre, surement trop déconcerté par ma réaction. Je tombe et m'écorche les mains à plusieurs reprise, mes pas m'apporte jusqu'à un endroit que je connais très bien ; l'appartement d'hiro. Je tambourine sur sa porte.

Une voix s'élève de derrière la porte « WOH ! C'EST BON J'AI ENTENDU ! »

il ouvrit la porte, d'un air un peu endormit, débraillé et avec plusieurs suçons sur toute les surfaces apparente du corps, je ne savait pas qu'il voyait une fit ce soir .. « shui-shuichi ..? »

je me jette dans ses bras et pleure au chaud-coeur « …. Je t'avais dis… de pas l'appeler, je te l'avais dis…. »

il passe ses bras autours de moi pour me réconforter « … rentre, tu me raconteras à l'intérieur … »

suguru se trouvait aussi dans le salon, a peu près dans le même état que mon ami, quel genre de relation peuvent-ils bien entretenir ces deux la? Hiro me fais m'asseoir sur le canapé pendant que suguru part me chercher des mouchoirs et une tasse de thé, comme quoi , avec ls véritables amis, les paroles ne sont parfois pas utile. Je m'explique sur la raison de arrivé précipité chez eux, mes larmes se remettent à couler au fur et à mesure de mon récit. Je me sentais comme une jeune pucelle venant se plaindre de son petit ami au près de sa meilleure amie et son petit copain ... à quelques détails prés, c'est le cas enfaite.

« ça devais arriver, tu pouvais pas toujours t'en prendre plein la gueule et te taire… »finit par dire hiro

je tentais de me calmer « je sais plus quoi penser …. Je sais plus quoi faire…. »

suguru pris a son tour la parole« … il joue avec toi ? fais en de même. Au lieu de marcher dans son jeux, fais le contraire. La psychologie du « je t'aime, moi non plus » »

je secoua vivement la tête « je ne peux pas »

suguru surenchérit « réfléchis, il imagine pouvoir tout faire de toi parce que tu te traine à ses pieds, tant que tu réagira comme ça, il pensera que peut importe ce qu'il se qu'il fera, tu lui pardonnera et tu reviendra, mais si maintenant tu te décide à dire « non, maintenant, ça ne se passera pas comme ça, démerde toi sans moi», peut être que ça le ferais bouger, parce que ça voudrais dire qu'a partir de ce moment , il n'as plus un total contrôle sur toi et risque de te perdre.. »

hiro resta septique devant la théorie de suguru « t'est sur de ce que t'avance ? après tout c'est Yuki »

suguru leva un sourcil avec un dédain feins « je ne le proposerais pas si je n'en étais pas sur à 85% »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice et un sourire. je les enviais tellement …

je les regardais avec un sourire radieux, il avait réusis à me remettre un peu de baume au coeur, vois mon meilleur ami comme ça me faisait toujours plaisir « … vous êtes mignon ensemble »

suguru se saisit à ma réflexion et retourna son attention sur moi « heiiin ? c-ce n'est pas ce que tu crois c'est une méprise, je veux dire ce n'est pas , enfin on est pas ..»

hiro ria de bon coeur devant le désarroi de son amant « merci,ça va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble et on n'avait pas envie que sa s'ébruite pour l'instant »

je fis la moue « oui, mais moi, tu aurais pu me mettre au courant, je suis pas n'importe qui ! Ton meilleur ami , tu te rappel ? »

hiro me fit « c'est pour ça que je le fais maintenant »

je répondit en riant « après un mois ! »

hiro m'adressa un sourire gêner

suguru pris la parole pour appuyer les arguments d'hiro « désolé, c'est moi qui ai insisté, je ne voulais pas qu'on s'empresse pour le dire, et au cas ou on se serait séparer la semaine d'après, et pour le fais de ne pas te le dire... allons t'es une vrai piplette et le lendemain tout N.G aurait été au courant ! »

hiro tenta de réprimanté un fou rire en l'enlaçant et enfuyant son visage dans son cou, suguru rougis à ce contact. Seigneur , il avait donc des émotions !

Hiro releva la tête et murmura à son oreille « n'empêche que ça fais déjà un mois...il faut croire que je suis pas désagréable »

suguru sourit face à sa réaction quelques peu enfantine « un imprévu peut toujours arriver, ça ne fais **qu'un **mois … »

Nous avons passer la soirée à boire et à discuter de tout et de rien. Je me fis réveiller par le bruit du vibreur de mon gsm, le numéro de yuki s'afficha sur mon portable


End file.
